


Without Price

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel's kisses were wet and slick, biting and sharp like a diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Price

Lionel's kisses were wet and slick, biting and sharp like a diamond. He fucked like he walked, with power and pride. Passed through dollar after dollar and refined from the gutter, he was the finest thing a woman could buy, and she didn't think it too fanciful to say his eyes were the colour of money.

Martha found it easy to be captured by Lionel. He appealed to her dark side, her taste for luxury and life. She liked to think her price was the promise of Clark's safety, but Jonathan had taught her that some things come for free.


End file.
